Just Like You
by InternetKnowingKitty
Summary: Yami is now insane,Marik is pharoah,Anzu cut Bakuras hair while he's now a cross dresser.Yugi owns Kaiba Corp,and Seto is too close to the ground.Ryou is the only sane one,problem? Ishizu switched their bodies...DUNDUNDUN!
1. Default Chapter

-Hello,I'm Dr.Fluffykins...BWAHAHAHA!! I'm a crazy doctor named Fluffykins...BWAHHAHAHA!!! Ahem Anyway,our story starts with the YuGiOh gang at Ryou and Bakuras house on Saturday.Everyones going crazy...-  
  
Marik:Die Yami die!!! Chasing Yami with Millenium Rod  
  
Bakura:DIE DIE DIE!!! Chasing with knife  
  
Ryou:Kura No!!Dives on Bakura and falls on the floor with him You promised no blood stains on the carpet!!  
  
Yami:Screw the damn carpet! Get them away from me!!Dives under coffee tableYugi help me!!  
  
Yugi:You help me! Now running away from Marik,Marik now with chainsaw  
  
Marik:FEAR ME MINI-PHAROAH!! WHERE ARE YOUR HEART OF THE CARDS NOW?!?!  
  
Anzu:No! I won't let you hurt my boyfriend!!  
  
Everyone:Stops and stares at Anzu with blank looks  
  
Kaiba:Since when did you start goin' out with Yugi?  
  
Bakura:Who the hell cares?!Pushes Ryou off and chases Yugi  
  
Ryou:Hides in the cornerI can't bare to see the carpet!  
  
Yugi:Running around like a psyco Help would be nice people!!  
  
Kaiba:Laying on the couch watching TV  
  
Marik:HAHAHA!!! DIE HOBBIT DIE!! Turns on chainsaw  
  
Anzu:Slaps Marik on the face  
  
Marik:What'd you do that for?!  
  
Anzu:I won't let you hurt my lover!  
  
Yugi:Still running from Bakura  
  
Marik:Lover? Fine I won't kill your lover.Walks over and kicks the coffee table overI'll kill the pharoah instead!!  
  
Yugi:StopsWhew.  
  
Yami:Crawls as fast as he can away  
  
Kaiba:Fliping channels Soaps...Soaps...Sex and The City...Soaps...Yu-Gi-Oh!...  
  
Ryou:Watches Bakura miss Yami and stab the coffee table  
  
Bakura:Damn you pharoah!  
  
Marik:If he's your lover why did you lie to me when we were dating?!  
  
Anzu:Because you were crazy!!  
  
Yami:Running away from Bakura  
  
Bakura:Laughs evilyDance monkey dance!!!  
  
Yugi:Poor Yami...Not my problem right now though...  
  
Anzu:I hate you!!  
  
Marik:I hate you too!!  
  
Anzu:I don't get why we had sex then...  
  
Marik:We were drunk oh dumb one!  
  
Ryou:Opens eyes No blood on the carpet...yet...  
  
Kaiba:Ooh! Who wants to be a millionare!  
  
Bakura:Runs to where Marik is and grabs the chainsawDie you ass!!Runs after Yami  
  
Ryou:Hears doorbellWho can that be... Crawls toward door going over dead furnitureOh,hi...what are you doing here...?  
  
Yugi:Let me change the channel!!  
  
Kaiba:No.Screw you!  
  
Yugi:Gimme!! OR I'm tellin'!  
  
Kaiba:It's mine!!  
  
Bakura:Runs behind TV with Yami So close! Yes!!Yami jumps over the TV making Bakura chop the TV in half Damn you!!  
  
Kaiba:Noooo!!!  
  
Yami:Ha.A little weak aren't you tomb robber?  
  
Marik:Well is it my fault that the kids wouldn't stop crying?!  
  
Anzu:Well then why did you send them to the shadow realm?  
  
Marik:The little asses wouldn't shutup!!  
  
Ryou:Ishizu,why are you here?  
  
Ishizu:So I can pick up my brother...Stares at all the fighting  
  
Oh my gosh!!  
  
Ryou:Hold on...Grabs Bakura No mas Baku.No killing the pharoah.I told you that already.  
  
Bakura:Pushes Ryou It's my choice! So back off!!  
  
Ryou:No.You can kill the dummy Yami later.Remember the one that I made so you wouldn't kill the real one?  
  
Yami:Walks towards them You made a dummy of me??  
  
Bakura:Yeah,and it looks like the real dummy.  
  
Yami:Why you..Grabs a frying pan from the kitchen and starts chasing both of them  
  
Kaiba:Thanks a lot Yugi,you killed the TV!!  
  
Yugi:Did not!!  
  
Ishizu:Stares at all the people killing  
  
Marik:It was your fault that you got me a stripper for my birthday!!  
  
Anzu:You didn't have to put all the money I shared with you in the strippers assho-  
  
Ishizu:STOP!!!  
  
Everyone:Stops with all the choking and killing  
  
Ishizu:I can't believe you! I'm sure you all have been raised right!!  
  
Ryou:Bakura hasn't.  
  
Bakura:Smiles innocentlyI still can't read.  
  
Ishizu:Who cares?! You people are crazy!! And I for one are going to change this!!  
  
Marik:Why?  
  
Ishizu:Because,this is how Dr.Fluffykins planned this.  
  
Everyone:Dr.Fluffykins?!  
  
Dr.Fluffykins:Stealing pie from the fridgeI'm Dr.Fluffykins...BWAHAHAHA!!! Runs out the door  
  
Kaiba:So what are you going to do? Make us hold hands?  
  
Ishizu:Nope.I'm going to make you all switch bodies!!Dark clouds and junk around with lightning and cloudsHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami:Right...  
  
Ishizu:ChantingBibbleDerdenyWockyachoo,giggleofshoeamoleofpoo!!  
  
Anzu:Sorry I didn't hear that...  
  
Bakura:She said BibbleDerdenyWockyachoo,giggleofshoeamoleofpoo,Duh.  
  
Yugi:A rat could remember that.  
  
Kaiba:You shouldn't say stuff like that about Bakura.  
  
Marik:Snickers  
  
Bakura:Yeah,Hey wait-  
  
Ishizu:Raises hands and a bright light comes shining  
  
Later at night  
  
Everyone:Wakes up a few seconds after others  
  
Yugi:What happened...?  
  
Yami:I don't know...Stares at hands My hands are tan!!  
  
Marik:Pharoah don't yell...Runs fingers through hairTHis isn't my hair!!  
  
Ryou:You must have been switched to Yami's body.  
  
Yami:This suks.  
  
Marik:This is great!! 


	2. Reality Check

Yami/Marik  
  
Kaiba/Yugi  
  
Anzu/Bakura  
  
Ryou/? He's just going to be normal. I thought I had 6 charachters but don't. Quit staring at me! Anyway,here's a song dedicated to the story:  
  
Just Like You  
  
-Three Days Grace-  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
  
I could be stupid  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be cold  
  
I could be ruthless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
  
I could be senseless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
  
Want me to  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me  
  
Your were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
On with the story.They were unconcious all night so in the last chapter they woke up near sunrise.And they are deciding who is who.And Ishizu disappeared.  
  
----  
  
Ryou:Scribbling on paperSo all we know is that right now Marik is in Yami's body and vise versa.  
  
And Yugi is in Kaibas body and the other way around and that leaves...OH SHIT!!!  
  
Marik:Falling on the floor laughing T-Tomb R-R-Robber...!!!  
  
Kaiba:Snickering and pointing  
  
Anzu:FumesThat's not funny!  
  
Bakura:It's sad.Stares at new body  
  
Ryou:LaughingS-so Bakura is now Anzu..  
  
Bakura:Stares at bodyI can't see my toes...  
  
Yami:Mainly Bakuras now a true female.  
  
Anzu:So why didn't Ryou change?  
  
Ryou:Hehe...I'm normal.  
  
Yugi:So Ishizu changed our bodies?  
  
Kaiba:Yup.I think I'm too close to the floor.  
  
Yugi:I hate hieghts.  
  
Marik:Dancing like a cheerleader I'm pharoah!! WHOOO!!! Does cartwheel and lands doing the splitsI think I need another pair of pants.  
  
Yami:Let's all just calm down.THere must be something we can do to fix this.  
  
Ryou:Geez no wonder everyone hates you.  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Ryou:If you didn't notice some stories said you never shutup.  
  
Yami:WHAT?!  
  
Bakura:Anywayz,I think Ishizu is the only one who can fix this.  
  
Marik:Then there's only one thing to do!  
  
Anzu:What?  
  
Marik:Make her life a living hell!  
  
Kaiba:How will that help?  
  
Marik:I got no idea.But for me it'll work!I'm finally pharoah!  
  
Yugi:Actually Marik you still aren't pharoah.  
  
Yami:SnickersHe's right.Shows him his neckI still have the Millenium Item.  
  
Ryou:So you aren't pharoah.  
  
Bakura:He's not pharoah yet.  
  
Marik:Dammit! Stares at rod in his hand  
  
Anzu:Stares at a mirrorI think you need a haircut,Bakura.  
  
Bakura:NoNoNoNoNoNO!!  
  
Anzu:I can cut it here right now! Takes sciccors from kitchen  
  
Bakura:NOOO!!!  
  
Yami:Serves you right Tomb Raider.  
  
Ryou:Stares at Anzu cut 'her' hair  
  
Bakura:Dives for his hairNooo!! My locks of hair!! Turns to Anzu and slyly grinsI think you need a hair check.Grabs for razor  
  
Anzu:You wouldn't dare!  
  
Bakura:Oh I dare!!Grabs razor and turns it on  
  
Ryou:Gets water and splashes it on the razor  
  
Bakura:ELECTRICITY!! AGHH!!!  
  
Kaiba:Smart.  
  
Ryou:Angry and points to doorEveryone go home!!  
  
Yami::But what about-  
  
Ryou:GOOO!!!! See you at school tomorrow!!  
  
-Everyone but Bakura and Ryou stay-  
  
Ryou:This is almost all your fault.  
  
Bakura:Me?What about you?!  
  
Ryou:You were the one who killed all the furniture!  
  
Bakura:You're the one who invited all of them!  
  
Ryou:But did I try killing the pharoah. Geez sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one sane in this story.  
  
Bakura:It's only been one chapter.  
  
Ryou:Your point?  
  
Bakura:You better consider yourself lucky.  
  
Ryou:Why?  
  
Bakura:Stares at mirrorI have nothing to wear for school.Pushes boobs up  
  
-Meanwhile outside the house-  
  
Yugi:So guys where do we go?  
  
Yami:What do you mean?  
  
Anzu:We're all in different bodies and we can't go home or else fresak everyone out.  
  
Kaiba:Good point.  
  
Yugi:Why don't we just sleep over at someones house?  
  
Kaiba:GruntsIt'll have to be my house.Nobody can keep a secret in a house like mine.  
  
Yami:He's right.He's got 50 or 60 rooms that are empty.  
  
Anzu:Ok guys let's go.  
  
Yami:Wait...where's Marik in my body?  
  
Marik:Somewhere in an alley laughing evilyI will be triumphant I'll get that puzzle this time! And I will cause havoc on others!!Walks toward a kid  
  
Marik:Hey,kid.  
  
Kid:Turns aroundHi,Yugi! I saw you on TV the other day! You kicked Mariks ass!!  
  
Marik:TwitchesYes,I kick ass.Do you want to duel?I'll bet my whole deck!  
  
Kid:Sure!  
  
Marik:Hmm...give me a minute...Looks through deck Three God Cards,I'll keep these.Turns aroundLEt's duel!!  
  
Minutes later  
  
Marik:SarcasimOh dang,I lost.Oh well,here kid.Gives him the deck  
  
Kid:Yes!! I won! Yells to the whole world HEY I WON AGAINST YUGI!!!  
  
People around:Point and laugh at Yami  
  
Marik:Hehe...this is only the beginningBWHAAHAHAHAAH!!! 


	3. The New Yami

-Mariks house on Monday-  
  
Marik:In the showerStupid pharoah... I will make him give me that puzzle. One way or another.Soap...soapsoap...Lookas down DAMN THAT'S SMALL!!I ain't touchin that!Grabs towel and walks out of the bathroomEven if I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Ishizu:Marik,why did you scream you know...Drools at Yami's wet body  
  
Marik:This is all your fault sis.Turns toward his roomThere's nothing under this thing anyway.And you ain't even goin near it!  
  
Ishizu:Hmph!Goes off to her room  
  
Marik:I will get my revenge...today.  
  
-Kaiba's mansion-  
  
Kaiba:So let's just pretend it's normal,ok?  
  
Anzu:That's gonna be hard.Being a guy and all.  
  
Yugi:She's right.We don't even look like ourselves.  
  
Yami:We'll have to live with it for now.  
  
Kaiba:Right.  
  
-Ryou and Bakura's house-  
  
Ryou:Banging on the bathroom door OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!  
  
Bakura:Shutup!  
  
Ryou:Leans on the doorWhat are you doing anyway?!  
  
Bakura:Make-up!  
  
Ryou:Make-up?  
  
Bakura:Opens door making Ryou fall How do you like it?  
  
Ryou:Erm...Pretty?  
  
Bakura:Thanks.Let's go!  
  
-Domino High-  
  
Kaiba:So we know what to do?  
  
Ryou:Right.  
  
Yami:Let's go!  
  
Bakura:Where's Marik?  
  
Ryou:Who cares?  
  
Bakura:Hmm...Anzu better not do anything embarrasing...Watches her from far away  
  
Ryou:Oh I'm sure she won't.  
  
Anzu:Hey,Yugi?  
  
Yugi:What?  
  
Anzu:You still love meh though I look like a guy?  
  
Yugi:Of course!  
  
Anzu:Good!Kisses him  
  
Ryou:I mean what can Anzu do?  
  
Bakura:You're right I gue-OH SHIT!!  
  
People:Watch 'Bakura' and 'Kaiba' make out and laugh  
  
Kaiba:Nooo!!!  
  
Yami:Ooh...  
  
Bakura:I'M NOT GAY!!!  
  
Yami:Let's get to class...  
  
-Math 101-  
  
Teacher:Alright,we got a math test.Let's start!MUAHAHA!!  
  
People:Sweatdrops  
  
Bakura:%%The square root of...Oh crap! I'll just get answers from Ryou.Thinking is too hard!RyouNothing...Ryou...?HELOOO!!No answer!Crap I'll just think myself.%%  
  
Ryou:%%I didn't study.Shit.MAybe Bakura had luck.  
  
Bakura?  
  
....  
  
Baku?  
  
....  
  
BAKURA  
  
Eep!  
  
Bakura...  
  
Who is this?  
  
Ryou,duh.Who's this?  
  
Anzu...  
  
AGH!! You're in my mind link!  
  
Why?  
  
I guess when you guys switched the mind link stayed thre.  
  
Cool!We can be mind sisters!  
  
Brothers.But no.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because  
  
Cause why?  
  
Cause.  
  
Why?  
  
Bye!  
  
Ryou:%%It's me and my Yami's mind link.Not hers.%%  
  
-Lunch,everyone is siting in a group-  
  
Anzu:So how'd everyone do?  
  
Kaiba:I did good.  
  
Yami:Me too.  
  
Ryou:Me three.  
  
Yugi:Uhh...Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba:What?  
  
Yugi:You failed in chemistry.  
  
Kaiba:WHAT!!?!?  
  
Yugi:It exploded...kinda.  
  
Kaiba:Bastard!I'll kill you!  
  
Bakura:Anyone seen Marik?  
  
Yami:There he is.What's he wearing?  
  
Anzu:Assless pants,a half tank top,and a boombox.  
  
Ryou:That can't be good...  
  
Bakura:SmilesIt can be evil though!  
  
Marik:Stands up on a table Fellow puny mortals! I am going to show my school spirit through dance!Observe!  
  
Anzu:Damn Yami you look good in assless pants!  
  
Yami:Really?  
  
Marik:Hit it!Music plays and he starts wildly dancing  
  
Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
  
Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy  
  
Get crunked up  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'  
  
Can you done know your destiny  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just gwaan rotate  
  
Can anything you want you know you must get it  
  
From you name a mentuin  
  
Don't ease the tension just run the program gals wan pet it  
  
Just have a good time  
  
Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can  
  
You a the number one gal  
  
Wave you hand  
  
Make them see you wedding band  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Woman Get busy , Just shake that booty non-stop  
  
When the beat drops  
  
Just keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy  
  
Get crunked up  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'  
  
Can you done know your destiny  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
It's all good girl turn me on  
  
'til a early morn'  
  
let's get it on  
  
let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
girl…it's all good just turn me on  
  
Yo, Shake that thing   
  
Miss Kana Kana shake that thing  
  
Yo, Annabella shake that thing  
  
Miss Donna Donna   
  
Yo Miss Jodi yu'r di one and Rebecca shake that thing  
  
Yo shake that thing   
  
Yo Joanna shake that thing  
  
Yo Annabella shake that think  
  
Miss Kana Kana   
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame  
  
gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us  
  
In a the car with us  
  
Them nah war with us  
  
In a the club them want flex with us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex with us  
  
From the day me born jah ignite me flame  
  
gal a call me name and its me fame  
  
Its all good girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morning  
  
Girl it's all good just turn me on  
  
People:Point and laugh  
  
Bakura:That was hot...But not in the gay way.  
  
Ryou:Right...  
  
Yami:Hides in arms  
  
Marik:THANK YOU!!!Remember,I'm a gaywad!  
  
Kaiba:Let's get to class.  
  
Ryou:See ya guys!  
  
Yami:Starts walking but feels someone grab his wrist  
  
Teacher:You thought you could get away couldn't you?  
  
Yami:...What...?  
  
Teacher:It's time for your phsycology session!  
  
Yami:Oh...right.  
  
Teacher:Let's go!  
  
Yami:%%Shit...%% 


	4. Sparing Details

So far,we're right after school,Yami's somewhere curled up in a ball because of what recently happened in the cafeteria,Yugi and Anzu went off somewhere,Kaiba went somewhere with Joey since Jou thought it was Yugi,Marik is off exploding live frogs by feeding them cherry bombs, and we start with Ryou and Bakura at their house-  
  
Ryou:Typing on the computer  
  
Bakura:Hey,Ryou?  
  
Ryou:Turns aroundWhat?  
  
Bakura:What's for dinner?  
  
Ryou:Wrinkles eyebrow Why should I care?  
  
Bakura:We're out of food.  
  
Ryou:I went shopping on Friday! What happened to it?  
  
Bakura:You know what happened before we switched bodies?  
  
Ryou:Wait...  
  
-Flashback.Bakura and Ryou are in the back hard with food and a slingshots-  
  
Bakura:You sure this will work?  
  
Marik:Please I'm sure.Just stay quiet.  
  
Bakura:Alright.I'll learn after you.  
  
Marik:Sits on the floor and makes a squeaky soundC'mere little people... I won't hurt you...  
  
Bakura:Snickers behind him  
  
Marik:Quiet! Here comes a squirrel!  
  
Brainless Squirrel:Prances over to Marik  
  
Marik:Pets the squirrel Alright...NOW!!!  
  
Bakura:Takes out duct tape and tapes the squirrel  
  
Marik:Hurry up! Holds the squirrel downHurry and break out the food!  
  
Bakura:Stuffs in food inside the squirrel  
  
Marik:Stuff as much as you can!  
  
Bakura:Right!Keeps stuffing food We're all out!  
  
Marik:Good!It's fat enough.Picks up the squirrelHelp me duct tape it more!  
  
Minutes later  
  
Bakura:Hiding in the bushes with MarikWho are we going to get?  
  
Marik:Points over somewhere There's Ryou!  
  
Bakura:No not Ryou.He'll skin our asses.There's Otogi!  
  
Marik:Perfect.Let's get the pretty boy!  
  
Bakura:Gets out the slingshotReady?  
  
Marik:Grabs the squirrelYup!  
  
Bakura:Puts it on the slingshot  
  
Marik:Aim...  
  
Bakura and Marik:FIRE!!!  
  
Brainless Squirrel:???Flies toward Otogi  
  
Bakura:Hey Otogi!!  
  
Otogi:Turns aroundWhat? AGH!!!Gets hit by the squirrel  
  
Marik:High fives BakuraDirect hit!  
  
Bakura:Not only that,I stuffed a mini bomb in there so...  
  
Brainless squirrel:Explodes into Otogi's hair  
  
Otogi:Nooo!! I'm melting!! Melts into a puddle  
  
Marik:Muahahah!!  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Ryou:Right.Order pizza.  
  
Bakura:Ok.Runs off  
  
Ryou:Stares back at computerStupid homework.How can you make a fake celebrity ID if Michael Jackson is both races? ARGHH!!Slams head into computer keyboardI swear if-  
  
Oohh...Yugi  
  
Ryou:Whoah,what was that?  
  
Yugi you're such a sex god...  
  
Ryou:Oh shit Anzu's in my head!!  
  
Ooh don't touch there...  
  
Ryou:SHIT!!!  
  
GiggleOh you're so sexy as Kaiba-  
  
ANZU SHADDUP!!!  
  
Whoah,what?  
  
Anzu what are you doing?  
  
Making love with Yugi...  
  
GulpIn Bakura's body?!  
  
There's a problem?  
  
You bet! He's going to kill you!  
  
Well like I...oh Yugi that's damn nice...  
  
Anzu?  
  
Yugi...Oh!  
  
Ryou:Bangs head againSTOP THE VOICES!!!  
  
Bakura:Hears Ryou yelling and walks inWhat voices?  
  
Ryou:Eh,nothing.I'm going to go see Ishizu.  
  
Bakura:Whatever.  
  
-Ishizu and Marik's house-  
  
Ryou:Slams fists into the door  
  
Ishizu:Opens doorYes?  
  
Ryou:Can you stop the spell already?!  
  
Ishizu:Why no sireebob!  
  
Ryou:Why?  
  
Ishizu:I have my reasons...Turns seeing Marik in Yami's body and starts drooling  
  
Ryou:WHY THE FUCK NOT?!?!?  
  
Ishizu:Calm down!  
  
Ryou:CALM DOWN? THERE'S VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!  
  
Ishizu:I can't believe you treat me like this!I spared you!  
  
Ryou:Spared me?! You tortured me!  
  
Ishizu:THAT'S IT! I'm changing you!!!  
  
Ryou:Stops the insanityChange? What kind of change  
  
Ishizu:You want to go crazy? Fine! Pours stuff on his head  
  
Ryou:NOOO MY SANITY!!!  
  
-Back at Ryou's house-  
  
Bakura:Hears the doorbell ringPizzas here!Opens door  
  
Ryou:At the door with a chainsaw on Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeees Ryoooooo!!!  
  
Bakura:Erm...Ryou?  
  
Ryou:Laughs evilyIshizu made me insane!! Can't...stop....going...CRAZY!!!  
  
Bakura:Looks up toward the sky Finally,I have a son and one I can be proud of! 


	5. Score one for the white haired hikari!

-Marik and Bakura are in the basement killing a dummy reincarnation of pharoah and going insane-  
  
Marik:Die pharoah!! Diediediediedie!!! Gets out chainsaw  
  
Bakura:Laughs evilyYes pharoah! Drop dead!!Gets out a knife and stabs it  
  
Ryou:Walks in roomGuys,it's time to go.Stop killing the dummy pharoah.  
  
Marik:Awww!!!Throws chainsaw on the floor leaving it on and makes it go crazy  
  
Yugi:Turns to RyouAre they always this mental?  
  
Ryou:Yup.  
  
Bakura:Walks up the stairs behind Ryou What are we doing again?  
  
Ryou:SighsWe're going to Anzu's house.Everyones gonna be there.  
  
Marik:Including Yami?  
  
Ryou:Slaps face in disappointmentYes and Yami.  
  
Marik:I better go get my chainsaw then! Runs and trips down the stairs to get chainsaw  
  
Ryou:Turns to readersI'm still the only sane one here.  
  
Kaiba:Slaps him aside the head Hey!  
  
Ryou:Hey,you're in Yugi's body still.You can't be sane!  
  
Kaiba:Oh,right!  
  
Bakura:Hears RyouNo you aren't. I'm sane still.  
  
Ryou:Turns to Bakura once they go outsideYou mean you were actually sane when you found out Anzu had sex in your body with a guy?  
  
Bakura:Hey,I fixed the furniture didn't I? Opens door to Anzu's house and frozen because of all the ponies around the house  
  
Marik:Speaking of that incident,I saw we should do something about it.  
  
Kaiba:Do something about what?  
  
Bakura:What his sister did.  
  
Ryou:Sits on a ponified couch Actually,I have to agree with that. We should get revenge.  
  
Yugi:Since when do you agree with evil?  
  
Ryou:Since when she took my saneness.  
  
Anzu:You mean you guys-  
  
Bakura:Oh please is everyone perverted? Of course not! You know just insane without the in?  
  
Everyone:Oh...ok.  
  
Ryou:Sheesh.So anyway.Stands on couch I say we get revenge!  
  
Kaiba:Wait a minute,where is she Marik?  
  
Marik:She's in America trying to find Michael Jackson.  
  
Yugi:Great,that gives us time to get revenge!  
  
Anzu:I don't know this is just like evil and we're friends and all-  
  
Marik:WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINON YOU BITCH?!?! Takes out chainsaw and chases her around  
  
Everyone:Silent for a few seconds until Bakura starts chasing with Marik  
  
Bakura:She'll tell Ishizu! Everyone get her!!  
  
Everyone but Fluffy:Start chasing her and ends up stuffing a bloody duct taped knifed still stuck up her back Anzu up in a trash bag and into the trash can outside  
  
[Fluffy:Turns to readersYeah,just look and nod...gooood...]  
  
Yami:Good thing tomorrows trash day.  
  
Ryou:As somehow leader,I say we make an evil plot before Ishizu comes back!  
  
Yugi:Amen Brotha!!  
  
Ryou:And Yugi stop acting like a homie!! You ain't black!  
  
Yami:Well if it's evil everyone follow me!!  
  
Kaiba:Wait,why should we trust you?  
  
Yami:Well if we have to get back at Ishizu we need to work together.  
  
Marik:Where'd you get that off,a greeting card?  
  
Ryou:Anyway let's go to Yami's Game Shop.Plus if its a trick we can do what we did to Anzu to him.  
  
Yugi:Right!  
  
Yami:Hikari you don't care?  
  
Yugi:Of course not,Anzu was my girl and it was fun doing a bashing for once!  
  
Marik:Let's go.  
  
Everyone:Walks out the door except for Marik,Marik stuffing ponies in his shirt  
  
Marik:Turns to readersEverywhere you go you need to do something evil!  
  
Bakura:Stops for a second while everyones walkingRyou?  
  
Ryou:Turns around from talking with YugiWhat Bakura?  
  
Bakura:I'll meet you there in a while I need to go get something.  
  
Ryou:Whatever.But bring back pizza ok?  
  
Bakura:Ok.Runs the other way  
  
Ryou:I wonder what he's up to...  
  
Yami:Nods mentallyUh-huh...  
  
-An hour later at Yami's Shop People are sitting on the floor or on a couch.-  
  
Yugi:Can we start yet?  
  
Ryou:No everyone has to be here.  
  
Marik:Looks around boredWhere's the old man?  
  
Yami:Grandpa?  
  
Marik:Yeah wheres the geezer?  
  
Yugi:Oh...he's gone.  
  
Ryou:Did he die?  
  
Yami:Ohhh no.He just went away.  
  
Kaiba:To where?  
  
Yugi:Oompa Loompa land.  
  
Marik:Ohhhh....Nods in understanding  
  
-Door opens and slams into the wall leaving a doorknob hole-  
  
Bakura:Hey guys!!  
  
Kaiba:Did you bring pizza?  
  
Bakura:Yeah and something better!  
  
Marik:A Las Vegas Showgirl?  
  
Bakura:BlinksUmmm....no. But better!  
  
Yugi:Takes pizzaWhat did you bring?  
  
Bakura:Evil grinYami,meet mr.new cooking knife!!  
  
Yami:Stares at a giant knife  
  
Bakura:It was half off only today!  
  
Everyone:Stares silence wide eyed  
  
Bakura:MUAHAHAHA!!!!Chases Yami  
  
Ryou:Shakes head in dissapointment Oh,shit...  
  
Yugi:Stands upHey you can't put blood on my carpet!  
  
Bakura:StopsI can't?  
  
Yugi:No go to Yami's room!  
  
Silence  
  
Fluffy:Screw this!We need to finish the chapter!  
  
Kaiba:So let's plot already!  
  
Marik:Yes let's!  
  
Ryou:Ok everyone take a peace of paper and pencil.We can plot on paper.  
  
Bakura:I can live with that...  
  
Ryou:MumblesAnd I thought you were sane.  
  
-Hour later-  
  
Ryou:Bangs head on a piece of paper where his evil plot isSHADDUP ALREADY!!!  
  
Kaiba:Yes cease the kissyness!!  
  
Yami:Tears paper in half distracted  
  
Marik:Making out with Bakura  
  
Bakura:Doing the same  
  
Yugi:WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?!  
  
Marik:Pulls awayWhats with you??  
  
Ryou:You guys wont shutup!  
  
Kaiba:Yes.  
  
Bakura:Oh please it isn't like we're having sex!  
  
Marik:Not that I'd have it with you or anything!  
  
Yugi:But you guys don't even like eachother!  
  
Marik:I know.  
  
Yami:Why are you making out then??  
  
Bakura:I put vodca in the pizza!  
  
Everyone:Freezes  
  
Bakura:Only on me and Mariks slice!  
  
Ryou:Slaps Bakura aside the head Mental Freakshow!  
  
Bakura:Hey!! I ain't a freakshow!  
  
Ryou:If you're drunk you are.  
  
Bakura:You saying you wanna fight?  
  
Ryou:Oh bring it on!!!  
  
-Background changes into arena Clash Colliseum like in Battle City-  
  
Yami:In the ref suit with mike Welcome to the Clash in the Colliseum! Notices the fake hollogram people still cheering for KaibaDamn you Kaiba!!!  
  
Kaiba:MUAHAHAHA!!! I don't need this!! Jumps out of the hollogram and dies falling out of the building  
  
Yami:Weird...Anyway,in this corner we have the cute little angel Ryou!!Points  
  
Ryou:Punching a punching bag dressed in red pants  
  
Yami:Uhhh....And in this corner,we got the great main attraction in the freakshow Bakura!Points  
  
Marik:He's going down!!!  
  
Ryou:Using punching bag and starts laughing No doubt about that!  
  
Yugi:Remember,the heart of the cards!!  
  
Ryou:We ain't dueling!!  
  
Yugi:Oh...YAY!!!  
  
Yami:And let's start!!  
  
Marik:Hold up card in a bikiniRound one!  
  
Bakura:You goin down hikari!  
  
Ryou:Yeah right!!  
  
Ryou:Just you watch! Punches Bakura in the mouth  
  
Bakura:Gets up from falling and feels blood from the punch I beg to differ.And plus why would I if I have a front seat for a beating?! Punches him in the stomach  
  
-Seconds later-  
  
Yami:And Bakura has one the first round.  
  
Yugi:KICK HIS ASS RYOU!!!  
  
Ryou:Hehe...I will! Dodges a punch and hurts Barry in the neckDie you bastard!  
  
Bakura:Yeah right I'm gonna take my cake and steal yours too and eat it! Punches him aside the head  
  
Ryou:Ooh you no touchy mah precious hair!! Slaps him with the boxing gloves aside the cheek  
  
-About 20 minutes later-  
  
Yami:And finally Bakura falls!!  
  
Yugi:GET UP SWEAETIE!!!!!  
  
Bakura:SHADDUP YOU DEADBEAT!!! Punches Yugi in the nose  
  
Marik and Yami:Umm...YAAAYYYY!!!!!  
  
Marik:Eating a muffin while watching the fight  
  
Yami:And it's down to the last round,next one wins!  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
Bakura:You goin down baby!  
  
Ryou:Right...  
  
Bakura:GigglesBaby...Baby...Baby...Wahh..Wahh...Wahh  
  
Ryou:Don't...Call...Me...BABY!!!  
  
-Later-  
  
Yami:And Ryou wins!!!  
  
Fake hollogram audience:Still cheering Kaiba  
  
Yami:SHADDUP!!! THE PARENTS WHO MADE YOU ARE MADE FROM SEE THROUGH PEXIGLASS!!!! [That made no sense...]  
  
Audience:Faints  
  
Yugi:Ryou!! You won!!!  
  
Ryou:Turns to Yugi with an evil grinWho said I was done? 


	6. A New Twist Full Of Squabble

-So after a while of beating the shit out of Bakura while he was female,they're still at the mini pharoahs house.Bakura and Marik are still kindof drunk,but they are able to talk like a normal person...normal? Just read the chapter!  
  
Yami:Scribbling on paperSo how many people are we missing?  
  
Yugi:Since we practically killed Anzu and Kaiba yawn decided to jump out of the hollogram and may have died... 2.  
  
Marik:So we're all going down one by one?  
  
Yugi:Apparently.  
  
Ryou:Who's next?  
  
Bakura:Who knows? It could be all of us at once.  
  
Yami:Good point.  
  
Marik:I think Yugi will be going next.  
  
Yugi:Me?  
  
Marik:Well duh,you're the hobbit...  
  
Yami:I think he's still drunk.  
  
Marik:Passes out on the floor  
  
Ryou:Kicks Mariks unconcious body Yup...He's still drunk.  
  
Yugi:What now?  
  
Bakura:We still have to make the story interesting.  
  
Yami:Let's keep ploting!  
  
Bakura:We still have to plot!?  
  
Yami:A problem tomb raider?  
  
Bakura:Hell yeah! We've been plotting since the last chapter!  
  
Yami:Quit the squabbling Bakura!  
  
Bakura:Try and tell that to my face!  
  
Ryou and Yugi:Stare as the two fighting and falling on Marik  
  
Ryou:What does this have to do with the story?  
  
Yugi:Who knows?  
  
Bakura:Chasing Yami with his new knife  
  
Yami:Blocking the jabs with Mariks body  
  
Ryou:Don't do that Yami you'll kill Marik!  
  
Yami:Who cares anyway?!  
  
Ishizu:Pops out of nowhereI do!  
  
Yugi:She's back from America??  
  
Ryou:This is way too crazy!!  
  
Ishizu:Turns to see Yami using Marik for a shieldPUT DOWN MY BROTHER!!!  
  
Yami:Throws the body forward and into Bakura's knifeUh-oh...  
  
Ishizu:YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!  
  
Yami:I KILLED MY OWN BODY?!?!  
  
Bakura:Uhhh...Steps away and smiles innocently  
  
Ishizu:Yapping a lot of junk about her brother and importance of friendship  
  
Ryou:Takes Bakura to the corner of the room to hide  
  
Yami:Does the same with Yugi  
  
Ishizu:In the recent chapter,you killed 2 people!  
  
Bakura:Whispers from cornerKaiba jumped out of the Colloseum.We didn't kill him.  
  
Ryou:Did you put vodca on his slice of pizza?  
  
Bakura:Oops...  
  
Ryou:A little late isn't it? Plus that makes you responsible for him maybe dead.  
  
Ishizu:Late is right.You're body is now in a dumpster around town.  
  
Bakura:Oh fuck I forgot about that!Looks downI'm still female.Shit!  
  
Ishizu:Not for long.I'll just have to make dew with the alive bodies.  
  
Yugi:Laughs weaklyMountain Dew?  
  
Yami:Run...NOW!!!Sprints out the door with the rest behind him  
  
Fast lane  
  
High speed  
  
On the grind  
  
24/7  
  
No time  
  
Always runnin' here and there  
  
Chasin' the money  
  
So much jibber jabber's   
  
Cloggin' up our soul   
  
Bakura and Ryou:Running at full speed up the street  
  
Ryou:Where are we runnin to?  
  
Yugi:Ooh,Great song!Everyone pauses and dances while running to the music  
  
Bakura:Lenny Kravitz rocks!  
  
Yugi:Wait,where are we going?  
  
Yami:Screw whoever cares! We have to go before Ishizu skins our hides!  
  
In style  
  
Profile  
  
Got to buy   
  
The new Cavalli  
  
Keep the skin tight   
  
And the booty in the air  
  
Don't stop the party   
  
The road is paved but narrow  
  
I hope we all get home   
  
Yugi:This neighborhood looks familiar...  
  
Ryou:No wonder! It's Dukes neighborhood!  
  
Bakura:Runs toward Dukes housePerfect!  
  
Yami:How is it perfect?  
  
Bakura:Hehe.Evil grinsI know how to hotwire a car!! Hop in!  
  
Ryou:It's stupid,but oh hell!!!  
  
Where are we runnin'?  
  
We need some time to clear our heads  
  
Where are we runnin'?  
  
Keep on working 'til we're dead  
  
Where are we runnin'?  
  
Oo wee oo wee oo  
  
Where are we runnin' now  
  
Ryou:Whooo!!!  
  
Yugi:Dancing to the music  
  
Yami:Where exactly are we going...?  
  
Bakura:Simple,we're going to Maliks's house.  
  
Everyone:WHAT?!  
  
Bakura:Malik's house!  
  
Where you runnin' girl  
  
I see you up there  
  
Oh you up on that stage  
  
You up there  
  
I saw you  
  
Yami:Why his house?  
  
Bakura:I have no idea.  
  
Ryou:Whatever your planning,make it quick!Points behind themI can hear Ishizu yelling from here!  
  
Bakura:That can't be good...Steps on the gas pedal  
  
Where are we running  
  
We need some time to clear our heads   
  
Where are we runnin'  
  
Keep on working 'til we're dead  
  
Where are we runnin'  
  
Oo wee oo wee oo  
  
Where are we runnin' now  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Bakura:So,I think Malik can help us since his evil sister is chasing us and his alter ego is dead...I think thanks to Yami.  
  
Yami:It was not my fault!  
  
Yugi:Yeah,it was!  
  
Where are we running  
  
We need some time to clear our heads   
  
Where are we runnin'  
  
Keep on working 'til we're dead  
  
Ryou:OH shit!  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Ryou:The song is ending!  
  
Bakura:No! Dammit we need more fast speed chase music.Yugi! Look for music!  
  
Where are we runnin'  
  
Oo wee oo wee oo  
  
Where are we runnin' now  
  
Yeah yeah, waouh !  
  
Where are we runnin'...  
  
Yugi:Looks at CDs in the case Otogi has crappy Cds.It's just a lot of burned CDs of that I'm too Sexy song!  
  
Ryou:Crap is right. 


	7. PlotPlotPlotPlotPlotPlotPlot

-One hour later-  
  
Bakura:We're at Maliks house!  
  
Ryou:Stares at the broken down shack Thats a house?  
  
Bakura:Yup!  
  
Yugi:I thought Malik went to Egypt...?  
  
Yami:Yeah,he did.  
  
Bakura:This is his summer house!  
  
Ryou:...I'll stay in the car.  
  
Bakura:Grabs Ryou by the collarNo,if we're gonna hide from Ishizu,we may as well here.  
  
Yami:Opens the doorWeird.  
  
Yugi:It looks so different from the outside.Much weirder in a way.  
  
Bakura:A little dustier than the outside but it'll do since we won't be staying long to think out a plan.  
  
Yugi:But what if the plan takes a long time?  
  
Yami:Then we'll have to stay longer.  
  
Ryou:Without food...?  
  
Yami:Yes.  
  
Ryou:What if Isis finds us?  
  
Yami:We'll have to confront her.  
  
Ryou:Blinks and turns to BakuraWhat do we do if Isis finds us?  
  
Bakura:We'll have to kill her and have to bury her body in the floors of the house!  
  
Ryou:Turns to YugiI like his plan better.  
  
Yugi:But Yamis makes more sense.  
  
Ryou:Yeah,but what if her body comes back to life?  
  
Bakura:Yes what would happen pharoah?  
  
Yami:Why should I answer the questions?  
  
Bakura:Why are you asking the questions now?  
  
Yami:Why are you a phsycopath?  
  
Ryou and Yugi:Watching the two yelling  
  
Bakura:Well,why are you a giant meathead?  
  
Yami:Why are you attached to a sane hikari?He's nothing like you! He can beat you up!  
  
Ryou:Blinks  
  
Bakura:And whats wrong with my Light? At least that means I've taught him well!  
  
Yami:Yeah to have an actual normal life!  
  
Bakura:I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Ryou:Takes Bakura by the shirt and pulls him toward the door  
  
Yami:Get near me then!  
  
Bakura:Fine!  
  
Yami:I'm waiting!  
  
Bakura:Notices he's being dragged awayHey!  
  
Ryou:Finally pulls him out the door and shuts it  
  
Bakura:What's your problem?  
  
Ryou:Sits on the trunk of Otogi's car  
  
My problem?  
  
Bakura:Yeah!Whats with you?  
  
Ryou:For once will you shutup and stop fighting?!  
  
Bakura:What?  
  
Ryou:If we're gonna go back to our normal selves we're gonna have to stay calm before we start killing eachother!  
  
Bakura:You pulled me out of a good fight??  
  
Ryou:That's not all.  
  
Bakura:Alright...what?  
  
Ryou:Notices Yami and Yugi walking toward themWhat if we go to the Shadow Realm for a while?  
  
Yami:The Shadow Realm?  
  
Yugi:Count me out! I don't want to be there again.I've been there gazillions of times! Nuh-uh.No way.  
  
Yami:You two may have a point.  
  
Ryou:If we-  
  
Bakura:Grins teasinglySo for once my hikari is right?  
  
Yami:Do you want to fight or get Isis to skin our hides?  
  
Bakura:Fine fine.Go on Ryou.  
  
Ryou:If we could go to the Shadow Realm,maybe we'll be safe there,me and Yugi can go into the millenium items,while we just nagotiate about what we can go.  
  
Bakura:I like it,it's insane.Let's go!  
  
Yami:I don't know...  
  
Yugi:Ishizu could track us any time now.  
  
Yami:Fine.Let's go.  
  
Ryou:Wait!  
  
Bakura:What?  
  
Ryou:How are we going to get there?  
  
Yami:Uhh...Good question.  
  
Bakura:There's only one thing to do!  
  
Yugi:What?  
  
Bakura:We go back in Maliks shack and plot!Plotplotplotplotplotplotplot!!!!  
  
Ryou:Bangs head into windshield  
  
Yugi:....Lets go to McDonalds!  
  
Yami and Bakura:Ok!  
  
Yami:Back in the car people! 


	8. Gone

Ryou:BlinksWait!  
  
Yami:Already at the steering wheelWhat?  
  
Ryou:How are we going to get to the Shadow Realm...in a car...and 4 people?  
  
Bakura:You know that's a good question. We don't need to go in a car. But also we need to get there somehow.Plus there's one flaw in Ryous plan.  
  
Ryou:There is?  
  
Bakura:If we're in someone elses body,with a mill. item,we can't go. The shadows will kill us.  
  
Yugi:He's right.They'll think we actually stole the items thanks to that bastard Ishizu.  
  
Yami:Shit.  
  
Ryou:Looks down the roadSpeaking of the devil...Goes in the carWe should get going somewhere.  
  
Yugi:But we can't go anywhere!!!  
  
Bakura:I know! We can go to Canada!  
  
Yami:Canada?! We can't go there by car!  
  
Bakura:Who said we have to go by car! We can go by power!  
  
Yugi:Power?  
  
Bakura:The power ofRaises hands to make a rainbowImaaaaginaaaatioooon!!  
  
Ryou:He's finally cracked.  
  
Yami:Yup.Can we just drive off without him?  
  
Ryou:NO!!!  
  
Yami:Why?  
  
Ryou:He's my Yami! If you leave him, I'm leaving too!Clings to Bakura who pushes Ryou off  
  
Yugi:There's a farm down over there.Why don't we go there?  
  
Yami:Sure.Not like we have anywhere else to go.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ishizu:Driving on the freeway on a motor-bikeThere's nothing they can do to get away from me!I'll kill them and make sure the rats-Ooh! DairyQueen!!!  
  
---  
  
Anywayz  
  
All four people:Running away from the hillbillies  
  
One HillyBilly:DIE YOU WITCHES!!!  
  
Yami:Running at the same pace as BakuraYou really shouldn't have ruined the Cotton Eye Joe song they were playing! Have you any manners?!  
  
Bakura:If I did,I left em in the toilet 5000 years ago pharoah!  
  
Yugi:Next time,don't use the man-eating bug to grab their attention!  
  
Ryou:Jumps onto Bakuras backRun faster!  
  
Bakura:Now isn't the time for piggyback rides but I'll deal with it.I still have another 1000 years in me!  
  
Yugi:Hops on Yamis pack tooGo dammit!  
  
Yami:Plops face forward on the ground with Bakura trailing behind  
  
Bakura:KneelsTHAT'S IT!!! I CANNOT BE A DAMN GIRL ANYMORE!!!Takes out knife from his pocket  
  
Ryou:Bakura no!  
  
Bakura:Stares at knife then at RyouNo what?  
  
Yami:Don't kill yourself!  
  
Bakura:LaughsI'm not gonna kill myself.Throws knife toward hillybillys head and reaches deeper into pocketHere's my deck!  
  
Yugi:You want to duel?  
  
Ryou:You are so weird!  
  
Bakura:Not that...Takes out a cardI summon Magic Box!  
  
Magic Box:Pops out of nowhere  
  
Yami:Tomb Robber...  
  
Bakura:Goes inside one of the boxes  
  
Yugi:Oh,that! That is smart!  
  
Bakura:Seconds later after the knifes and stuff walks out of the box as Bakura  
  
Ryou:Hugs BakuraYou're Bakura again!  
  
Yami:Wait...who's in the other box? That card is suppose to...  
  
Everyone:Stares at Anzu stabbed everywere  
  
Bakura:MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi:Can we get going now?  
  
Bakura:Wait.Gets out the man eating bug againGo bug! Eat dinner! Runs off with everyone else  
  
Yami:So where to?Our car is on the other side!  
  
Bakura:Makes rainbowImaaaaginaaaation!!!  
  
Yami:Get serious!  
  
Yugi:He may have a point there Yami.  
  
Yami:What hikari?  
  
Yugi:Get your winged dragon of Ra out!  
  
Yami:You're right!Reaches for pocket Dammit! I'm still in Mariks body! He has my deck!  
  
Ryou:Smooth.Now what?  
  
Yami:All we have is Bakuras deck.How can that help?  
  
Bakura:CoughsI have a blue eyes black dragon...  
  
Yugi:How'd you get Kaiba's card if it was in my deck?!  
  
Ryou:GlaresStill a tomb robber.Geestelijke buitenissig!!!!  
  
Bakura:What was that?  
  
Ryou:It's mental freak in dutch.  
  
Yugi:Oh...Interesting...  
  
Yami:Use the damn card!!!  
  
Bakura:We need to sacrifice 1 person!  
  
Ryou:What?! Who are we going to sacrifice?  
  
Yami:Looks around all of them  
  
Yugi:I don't wanna go into a soul card!  
  
Bakura:Hurry! They're coming closer!  
  
Yami:Who though?  
  
Ryou:I'll go.  
  
Bakura:No! Not you!  
  
Ryou:Just hurry and summon the card!  
  
Bakura:No! I forbid-  
  
Ryou:Just do it! Get the Blue Eyes to attack me already! You'll know what to do after it.  
  
Bakura:Tears in eyesFine...Takes out Blue Eyes Attck Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!  
  
Blue Eyes:Attacks Ryou  
  
Ryou:Disappears in an instant  
  
Bakura:Sighs sadlyAttack again Blue Eyes!Points to hillbillies  
  
Hillbillies:ACK! IT'S THE SON OF THE DAMN MONKEY UNCLE!!!Burn into ashes  
  
Yami:Let's start walking back to the car.  
  
Yugi:Right.  
  
Bakura:Walks slowly  
  
---  
  
Nightfall  
  
Yami:Driving the car snickering So to Canada Bakura?  
  
Bakura:In the back seat grumbling Who cares? We're all gonna die anyway.  
  
Yugi:In front watching the sky Yami?  
  
Yami:What?  
  
Yugi:What did Ryou mean by us knowing what to do after he goes to the graveyard?  
  
Yami:I don't know Yugi.Turns to Bakura What do you think?  
  
Bakura:I think we're all gonna die. 


End file.
